Local control of radiation therapy used for the treatment of patients with brain metastases may possibly be improved by a radiation sensitizer that effectively increases the radiation dose at the tumor, but not in the normal brain. This randomized Phase III trial is designed to determine whether the addition of the radiation sensitizer Gadolinium Texaphyrin (PCI-0120) injection to whole brain radiation therapy is safe, and whether it can improve local control, quality of life or improve survival in patients with metastatic cancer to the brain (Wright, 1993). Our goal is to compare the time to death, cause of death, radiographic response, time to progression, quality of life and the acute and chronic toxicity of whole brain radiation therapy to whole brain radiation therapy plus administration of Gadolinium Texaphyrin.